conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fizzyflapjack
Archives 1 __TOC__ NRW I believe the Nearly Real World is open admission. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Tips on how to make people not pissed at your country Hi. A lot of people (such as me) are getting pissed with your country because it keeps making a decision, and then realizes it was not a good idea. Then here's what pisses me off: the UFSA then retracts EVERYthing related to bad decision, severs diplomatic ties, makes new policies, leaves international organizations. . . We aren't that pissed with the bad decision, unless it was REALLY bad like the Libya thing. We are pissed with the isolation-type stuff (or adopting new military policies) afterward. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm very sorry about my horrible judgement these past few days. I have a head cold, and am not in the best of moods, but I'm also terrible at making big decisions in the first place. I began with the UFSA thinking it would be a peaceful lala land, but as I advanced, I kept increasing the conservative side of it. I am a very Liberal person, and thought that nobody wuld care, but then I got the great idea to boost relations by building the SatDefender... I am so sorry for the mess I have created, and now I am extremely sure that just about every player-nation is starting to loathe the UFSA and/or me. I have now decided to fully stick with my non-agression policies, and keep it that way untill further notice (ie I get attacked). Please find it in your heart to forgive me Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 17:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) There is one thing we can do which has been done before. We can revert history as if it never happened instead of playing it off in RP. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) What has been done has been done, and that will remain the painting the master created. (IE no thank you) Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 17:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Cascadia has a non-aggression policy too (ie only attack people who are attacking allies). I'm very liberal too also. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Metrics Hi. Currently, the UFSA is a fully metric-using country, so why are so many of its items being even on things like feet oor inches? (instead of meters or centimeters) You should switch some heights and stuff. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Because I lack the proper education (and besides that general laziness) to know metrics. I will change things. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:23, May 6, 2011 (UTC) lol Where do you get your policy ideas from? Woogers - talk ( ) 11:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) My head. :3 Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 16:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) That's a scary thought. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Patagonia Cession Just to let you know, with the current plan, the possibility of cession of my selected Patagonian puppet state will hinge on the fact of whether Keiko Fujimori becomes president of Peru and decides to pardon her father. If she wins, I will see if she pardons her father. She says she isn't going to, but many of her supporters want her to do so, so we'll see. If Ollanta Humala wins the election IRL, Fujimori will still win in FW due to "election support" by Yarphei with permission of United Planets. Basically, only if she pardons her father will it prevent the cession from happening within the next year, so if you're going to make preparations, do so now. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Would you like a peaceful protest, or something... My style >:) Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 16:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 19:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) About your articles I suggest you to improve your writing in your articles, like checking for typos and developing a more formal and objective style. Plus, there are some things in your UFSA articles that bother me, such as the wars occured at your country. Bombing a city to get rid of drug traffickers or Relocating the population of a large and complex city as Rio de Janeiro to attack gangs seems to be just insane! Come on. Yes, this is Future World, we allow certain, very unlikely and/or surreal things, as the formation of our countries, but there limits. I could say also that your articles depict your countries as "utopic" and/or way overtly superior than the rest of the world in many ways. I'm not nagging, just giving you a few suggestions to improve your projects. Anything you need, just leave a message at my talk page. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 03:53, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I would have to agree. Btw did you mean "favela" when you wrote "flavela"? A favela is a word for shantytown in Brazil. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm very sorry, and I mean that. There is one word to describe me; attention whore. Yes I am being completely serious. I am obsessed with have the biggest, and most advanced things. I usually skip over things that I don't want to do, thus creating very bleak information over the subject. I missed spelled the word Favela, and put Flavela. I have been trying to improve over things such as quality, and I am trying to improve on writing stubs. Sorry if I bother you, but what can I say? I am lazy, arrogant, and an attention whore. I will try to improve on a lot of things. Thank you for noticing. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 05:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Two words. :D Woogers - talk ( ) 07:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) You might want to add a Occitania section in the Foreign Relations Of Wringo page. HORTON11 16:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Signature I has new signature! `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 20:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) This better `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 20:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) MY EYES. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Add a link to your userpage, please. Or reverse the entire change, it is super ugly. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Dis better (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:12, June 7, 2011 (UTC) JSO 1 It is too late now to stop JSO 1 from taking place. And your attempts to intercept our ships are an act of agression. We could easily do the same, or worse. But that is not how we act. Our ships are under orders to head to Antarctic coasts (but not land) and will continue on course. They will however not use any forceful methods to achieve this. IF you like, we can set the exercise four hours in advance, which is when a conventionally powered WARSAT will be over said area. This would not be as damaging to the environment. HORTON11 02:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Oi, you. We need a plan to prevent this killtrocity from occurring. We need somewhere to discuss what to do. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) get on teh forums!!!!! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) We have forums? ---Sunkist- 02:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Only for people who have been here for a while. No one uses them anymore. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Am I not allowed to join? ---Sunkist- 03:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) You can, but you'd be all alone. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright. -Sunkist- 03:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC)